


Sayonara, Hajime

by mitsou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I'm Sorry, M/M, Suicide, Unrequited Love, oikawa angst, tw for suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsou/pseuds/mitsou
Summary: Tooru's tired of it all. He's going to make it stop.tw// suicide
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 20





	Sayonara, Hajime

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me projecting onto tooru...  
> i'm sorry asfghlkjhfs  
> hope you like it :)

Tooru took a step forward. Then another. And another. And another... until was finally there, at the edge, a fence being the only thing stopping him from falling.

He was ready.

There was no reason to stay. His parents were away, and his sister overseas. Takeru wouldn't know, wouldn't care, and neither would his friends. His presence didn't matter to his professors or co-workers, and he'd be forgotten or replaced... as he should be.

And Hajime, he'd-

Hajime.

Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi.

His best friend, his first love, someone who would never see Tooru the same way. Hajime would never love him, the pathetic asshole he was.

_You're pathetic. Die._

That wasn't the only reason why he was here, though. He had been waiting for this, this release. His home life had been falling apart since the age of 12, and since Takeru was born, his sister had gotten busier. He was breaking under the stress of school, and keeping up his happy façade was painful. He wanted to let it out, but no one would listen. No one could. 

_You're a burden. Leave them._

Hajime, he might try to. He could read Tooru well. It was a skill developed over the years. But just as Hajime had learned, so had Tooru. He knew how to block out his best friend. It was second nature now. So Hajime didn't know. It was better that way, since the big softie would probably try to fix it. And Tooru loved him, so he'd let him. But that couldn't happen, wouldn't happen. Tooru needed to go.

_It's better this way. They'll be happier, you'll be happier. It's a win-win._

The wind roared in his ears and whipped his face. He shivered. There was nothing stopping him now. He took a step, and another. Mind racing, he climbed over the fence. Now, on the other side of it, all he had to do was take two steps and he'd be free.

_Yes._

He lifted his foot. A scream ripped through the air, breaking his concentration.

"Tooru!"

_Hajime?_

He turned his head. His best friend was running toward him from across the roof, hand outstretched.

Tooru managed a small smile. 

"Hajime..." he whispered. "Goodbye."

He stored Hajime's beautiful face in his memory, glad it was the last thing he'd ever see.

Then he closed his eyes and stepped off the ledge, smile still in place.

A cry rang out, echoing through the air.

And finally, Tooru was free.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
